ninjas and demons
by sunrice
Summary: the young chuunin Shishou founds a boy in a battlefield, he keep the boy but can he live with the boy especial when you think of the fact that the boy is a demon
1. Chapter 1

ninjas and demons

1. friend or enemy! there is nothing between

It was the start of the Chuunin exam and people from all over the country came to town, the streets was covered with young ninjas and there sensei's. A ninja with a headband around his head and brown hair and with pure white skin with not a single scar on, he looked at the sky and his eyes moved over to the area where the forest outside the Konoha Village was, there was smoke over the forest. Shishou led over railing "there is a fire in the forest!" he screamed to the other ninjas, they looked up at him. They ran over to the area at the way they saw dead bodies, many of the ninjas recognized the bodies as being demons. Demons has only recently being discovered and all over the world they have being hated, killed and burned, they came to a area where the fire had started the fire was soon under control and they started to see if anyone had survived. They looked every where but it didn't seem that anyone had survive the unmerciful war, Shishou looked behind some trees and saw a boy maybe about 13 years with hair as black as the night and eyes as green as a emerald, he was deadly worried and still he could stand up. "What are you doing here?" Shishou asked the boy but the boy just looked at him and whispered something "I... refuse... to fall..." he said but the boy couldn't stand up any longer and felled but Shishou caught him before he tough the ground "don't worry I won't let you fall... I won't even let you die!" he said and then he turned around "I found a survivor" he screamed. Shishou ran as fast as he could and then he finally got to the hospital, a few hours later the boy was in a hospital bed and the doctors was sure that he would survive, as soon as Shishou heard that a breath of relief came over him. A man with hair as white as the snow and his headband around the arm came over to Shishou "damn the Hokage isn't very well" he said and then looked at another man with golden hair and some scars on his face, the man with the golden hair was in a hospital bed next to the boy, "Yuuyake isn't doing better?" the man with white hair asked "no... that damn fight must have taking a lot of his powers" Shishou asked "who do you think that boy is?" Shishou asked and looked at the boy "well... not sure but I'm curious... who knows maybe he is a demon?" the man with the white hair said "don't be silly Tenka... he can't be a demon... not with those eyes" Shishou said while he was thinking about the boy that survived all the death. A man with black hair and a lot of scars on his body came into the room "is that the boy?" he asked while he was looking at the small unconstraint boy in the bed "yeah" Shishou answered knowing there was going to be trouble, the man walked over to the boy and looked at him "hey you! wake up" he screamed at the unconstraint boy that of course didn't answer "wake up you little shit" the man yelled "what the fuck are you doing he is unconstraint" Tenka yelled "please Genjuu sensei he have being tough a lot of things... let him rest" Shishou said a little nervous. Genjuu looked with a mean look at Shishou "when ever he wakes you will let me know right away" he said with a voice that showed no trace for pity, as soon as Geejuu left the room Tenka started to swear over the way Genjuu acted "just because the Hokage is sick he thinks he can do what the fuck he wants" Tenka said swearing, the boy starting to look like he was uncomfortable and began to whisper something "no... leave me alone..." Tenka looked with pity in his eyes at the small boy "I wish we could do something" he said "we can" Shishou said and walked over to the boy and hold his hand and tried to make him fell better. Tenka looked at Shishou and walked over and sad in the window frame, the night was long and the two ninjas did what ever they could for the boy, they switched to sit and watch over him. The sun was raising and the sleep have won over the two ninjas there was laying and sleeping Shishou was sleeping at the edge of the bed and Tenka in the window frame. Yuuyake opened his eyes and stood out of the bed, he looked with a tired look down in the floor and then he notice Tenka and Shishou "Shishou... Tenka... what are you doing?" Yuuyake asked a little confused, Tenka woke up "Yuuyake" he screamed with tears of happiness in his eyes. Tenka gave Yuuyake a big hug "your alive! your alive!" he screamed, Shishou opened his "Yuuyak" he screamed and also gave Yuuyake a big hug "great to be back" Yuuyake said with a smile, then Yuuyake noticed the boy "who is that boy?" he asked curious. "We don't know... we found him at a battlefield as the only survivor.." Shishou said a bit sad "the only survivor..." Yuuyake repeated for him self, the boy got a worried look on his face and began to whisper "go to hell... leave me alone" before Shishou could do anything a ninja stood in the room "a letter from the Hokage" he said and gave Shishou a letter. Shishou opened it

dear friend

I have notice a new ki in the villages and think that you know something about but the ki is worried and is haunted by auctions not committed by him. Put this under his pillow.

from

Hokage

Shishou looked and a little paper felled out on the floor, Shishou picked it up and put it under the boys pillow and the boy soon calmed down. Could it be that the hokages peaceful mind had effected the warrior's mind, in the past few days the boy had got the name the warrior. "Hey" a lady with brown hair and a cups of coffee in her hands, "hey " the others said with a smile to the lady "what a cup of coffee?" she asked "sure" Shishou said and took a cup and soon the others also took a cup, " thanks Haruno" Shishou said with a smile, a wind blown tough the room and Shishou got a cold felling and began to shake. The boy began to open his eyes just a little and the he suddenly the eyes was wide open and the windows started to crack, the cups had exploded in the ninjas hands and every little piece of glass was destroyed. The boy stood out of the bed and looked a bit weak on his legs that where shaking, he looked in the room but he couldn't see so much everything was weak shadows but then he notice the persons that where standing in front of him and started to growl like some kind of beast. "... hello... " Shishou said but the boy just looked at him with a mean look that would have scared the most but Shishou was attracted by them. Shishou stared at them for a couple of minutes and the boy seemed to be annoyed by it "what are you starring at" he growled "well... its just... you have beautiful eyes" he said like he was spelled by the young warrior's eyes. The boy looked very confused at Shishou, Tenka and Yuuyake began to laugh as quit as they could. The boy didn't know what to say or do there was a silent over the room, but then Genjuu stepped into the room "well well... so your finally awake" he said laughing a bit. The boy growled and showed his teeth, his teeth wasn't looking like a humans they where long and far more sharper. "Well since I saved you then it would only be fair if you would repay me that favour and work for me and the hokage-sama" Genjuu said tempting, "you saved? maybe I was unconstraint but I could fell that it was not you that saved me and by the way I don't agree with the way ninjas works... I only obey my leader... no one else" the boy said with a stubborn voice "well... I actually don't think you can fight... maybe you can show it to us... by a little fight again us" Genjuu said with a evil smile "us?" the boy asked confused "yeah... us!" Genjuu said and a group of ninjas turned up out of no where "will you fight us?" Genjuu said with a smile. "I'll fight you to show you the power of my leader and his army" the boy screamed in anger, "good... meet me out side in a couple of minutes" Genjuu said and walked outside. The boy took a couple of black trousers on and a coat over his T-shirt, the coat had a mark on the back, it was a red F in a circle where it looked like it was painted with blood and the coat was also black. The boy walked outside where a court had gathered to see the fights, they gathered a circle around the boy and a ninja that was the boy's opponent "be ready to lose... demon" the ninja said with a evil smile, the boy got anger to hear how the ninja spoke to him. The ninja jumped towards the boy with a kunai in his hand but the boy just dogged and then he turned around and kicked the ninja into a wall. The crowd was amazed to see such a strength but another ninja just jumped towards the boy and was also defected with no trouble at all, after at least 10 hours of fighting the boy was covered in blood and could hardly stand up. All the ninjas was defended beside Genjuu, Genjuu smiled "I'll give you one last chance to return my favour" he said while he was towards the boy "this is my answer" the boy said and spit on the ground, Genjuu looked down at the spit "okay if this is your answer... I'll just have to kill you... if I can't have your powers then no one should" he said and attacked the boy that couldn't the defend him self and landed on his chest, he looked up at Genjuu with hate in his eyes. "Shit" the boy said and attacked but Genjuu moved but the suddenly the boy disappeared and turned up again in front of Genjuu and kicked him in his stomach, Genjuu got a hold of the boy and kicked him into a wall. The boy felled down on the cold ground and his blood was flooded on the grey ground, the boy used some of his last powers to stand up and Genjuu grabbed him by the neck and began to struggle him "are you going to work for me?" he whispered in the boy's ear "n... no!" the boy said with a weak voice. Tears was running from the boys eyes and even the crowds high cheering was being to disappear, "sorry leader... I guess I'm not worthy for being in your army" the boy said and Genjuu got surprised by hearing that, Shishou was standing in the crowd and began to cry... he couldn't stand to see such a young boy being killed and people though it was fun, Shishou looked up and the sky where the moon had began to show up. The boy opened his eyes and looked up at the sky and also saw the moon and a new strength and the boy got free and began to fight Genjuu with his new strength. The two looked like they where equal in strength and speed and there fight lasted for many hours. Then finally Genjuu as the first hit the ground and was laying there for some minutes "okay your strong... but your only a demon and I'm a ninja... you can't the defeat me" he said and got up and attacked the boy but the boy didn't fall, Genjuu was surprised since he had laid nearly all his strength in the attack but the boy just looked at him "I'm not only a demon... I am known as one of the best demons in this world" the boy said and then attacked Genjuu with a speed and strength that one on ever had seeing and Genjuu felled to the ground. the crowd was silent and Shishou was happy "did you see that? if we let this demon live he will kill us all! So we must kill him first!" Genjuu screamed and the crowd was about to attack the boy but a voice said "don't touch him". the crowd stopped and looked behind them and there the hokage was standing with a couple of men behind him, "don't touch that boy... he has not done anything wrong and there for there is no reason to hate him or kill him... and the boy can choice if he wants to stay or leave" the hokage said and the crowd left the boy alone "but hokage-sama... he is.." Genjuu said that in the mean time had got up "... even if he is a demon he still got the right to live" the hokage said "but.." Genjuu said looking at the boy with a mean look "that's enough Genjuu" the hokage said and left. As soon as the hokage had left Genjuu felled down on the ground and fainted "get a doctor" some said and helped Genjuu, the boy was shaking and was very wounded, he felled on to the ground but no one wanted to help him. Shishou ran over to the boy "don't worry... I'll help you" Shishou said "its you... your the one I owe a favour" he said and then closed his eyes. Shishou ran in to the hospital "help me" he screamed. Shishou looked at the boy who again was in hospital bed, he came over to him and hold his hand "don't worry... you will soon be well again" he said. A few days later the boy was awake and well, the boy was standing out side the hospital where his fight with Genjuu had taking place "I was wondering what is your name?" Shishou asked "my name is Stribe Diablo Lupus and yours?" Stribe asked looking at Shishou "well its Shishou... just Shishou" he said with a smile and bit surprised over all those last names "well Stribe... would you like to come and live with me?" Shishou asked. Stribe looked a bit surprised at Shishou "do you really want me to live with you? I'm a demon..." he said "I know but I though you might needed at place to live" Shishou said with a big smile and Stribe nodded and the two began to go home.

Artist comment: well first of all I don't own the naruto universe, but else wanted to do a fan fiction for a long time and here it is. Hope you like it well sorry about the shitty letter from the hokage... it bad writting I know but else I'm happy with the chapter


	2. Chapter 2

2. father and son or ninja and demon

Stribe stepped into the dirty apartment where you have to step carefully so you wouldn't trip over the many things there where laying on the floor, Stribe looked at the bed room where there only was one bed "well... I think there is room enough so we both can sleep here" Shishou said with a smile "sleep where?" Stribe asked a little worried "well in the bed" Shishou said. Stribe gave Shishou a looked that you could nearly see what he was saying " if you think I'm going to lay beside a dirty human then think again". "Stribe? What a funny name" Tenka said putting some more sugar in his coffee "I thinks it fits perfect... he is so skinny" Yuuyake said laughing a bit, "I don't know... maybe I'm not giving him healthy food" Shishou said a little worried "he will survive don't worry... but what do you think of his tattoo?" Tenka said "tattoo?" Shishou said a little confused "yeah haven't you seen the tattoo on his neck" Yuuyake asked a little surprised "nope... haven't looked at his neck so..." Shishou said a little embarrassed "yeah your only looking at his beautiful eyes" Tenka said and began to laugh, "well what does the tattoo look like?" Shishou asked "it looks like a wolf paw" Yuuyake said, in the few days the tattoo had bloused up like a flame. "Well what do you thinks of his last names?" Tenka said and took a cigarette "well Diablo fits him... but that Lupus... wondering why he has that name" Shishou said "well... that would explain the tattoo... he must be a wolf lover" Yuuyake said and began to laugh. Stribe walked into the staff room and Yuuyake stopped laughing, Shishou looked at Stribes neck and he could see that there was a tattoo on his neck and on his neck there was a black tattoo that where looking like a wolf paw, Shishou looked at it "what? is it my eyes again?" Stribe asked a little annoyed "no... its just... I have just noticed your tattoo... when did you get that?" Shishou asked with a very big curiosity "well it was a birthmark but then I made a tattoo over it... the birthmark was also looking like a wolf paw" Stribe said, Shishou got a bit surprised "why did you do that?" Shishou asked "well though it looked at bit weird and I always wanted a tattoo" Stribe said with a smile. It began to be late "Well gotta run you guys" Shishou said and get up from the couch "that damn back is killing me" Shishou said and lay a hand on his back "what is wrong with your back?" Tenka asked "well... I'm sleeping on the couch and then Stribe is sleeping in the bed... reminds of that I gotta find a new apartment" Shishou said and the quickly walked home, the moon was shining so bright and Stribe looked at it like he was hypnotized "good night Stribe" Shishou said and laid down on the couch, Stribe took a last look at the moon and laid down in the bed, Shishou began to fall a sleep after a couple of hours Shishou heard some food steps and saw Stribe sneaking out. Shishou didn't follow and began to wait, after some hours Stribe come home and removed some blood from his cheek "where have you been?" Shishou asked a bit mad "well... I was just..." Stribe said but Shishou just looked angry at Stribe "its noon of you business" Stribe screamed and then laid down in the bed and felled asleep, Shishou got a bit sad but also angry... what where Stribe doing? Maybe he killed someone? He did have blood on him! All those questions where driving Shishou crazy. Shishou walked in to the staff room and looked terrible, Yuuyake and Tenka got surprised to see there friend like that and quickly gave him a cup of coffee "what's wrong?" Tenka asked worried "well... last night Stribe sneaked out and came home a couple hours later with blood on his cheek and he won't say what he was doing... what if he have killed somebody" Shishou said nervous "well... maybe he just got out to hunt? Or was fighting with somebody" Tenka said to comfort, Yuuyake looked a bit angry... he had always hated demons but since Stribe had began to live with Shishou he had hiding it, Stribe walked into the staff room and sad down in a couch "Stribe... can we talk" Tenka said and walked out side in a little garden, "well... Stribe why where you sneaking out?" Tenka asked in calm voice "if I tell you that I killed somebody will you then shut up and leave me alone?" Stribe screamed "I'm not accusing you for anything... I'm just a bit worried" Tenka said a bit scared over Stribes reaction, Stribe calmed down "sorry..." Stribe said "well couldn't you just tell what you where doing?" Tenka asked a bit nervous "well... is okay that you don't tell it to Shishou?" Stribe asked a bit shy "of course just our secret" Tenka said and winked to Stribe, Stribe smiled back. After a couple of minutes Tenka walked into the staff room "what did he say?" Shishou asked "well... I promised that I wouldn't tell you" Tenka said "eh?" Shishou said a bit surprised "well... but don't worry he didn't kill anyone" Tenka said to calm down Shishou. Shishou walked out side to find Stribe... he needed to talk to him... Shishou had evolved feelings for Stribe when Shishou was with Stribe it felled like he had a family "Stribe? Are you here?" Shishou asked while he was looking though a bush, Shishou heard a growling "Stribe?" Shishou asked nervous "yeah... what is it" Stribe said walking out of a bush "where you the one that growled?" Shishou asked a bit relieved "yeah... heard something so..." Stribe said being carefully not to look at Shishou eyes... he couldn't... he was probably mad because he didn't wanted to tell about the sneaking out. "Sorry about yelling at you" Stribe said looking at the ground "I'm also sorry... I understand it must be weird for you to move in to a strangers house, being around humans and being in a new country" Shishou said "maybe... I expected to much of you but when ever you are ready to be friends then you know where you can find me" Shishou said with a smile "yeah I know where to find you... in the staff room with a cup of coffee" Stribe laughed a bit. In the past few days Stribe and Shishou became friends and Stribe also became friends with Tenka and Yuuyake, Stribes and Shishous relationship was like a father and son, "what do you think?" Shishou said and laid down the newspaper and opened the sites for flats "what do you think?" Shishou said and pointed at a flat there was very colourful painted and there was a little balcony painted in pink, yellow and white, the Konoha mark was painted in pink. It stood that the apartment was about 100 m2 "what do you think?" Shishou asked proud "well... its colourful..." Stribe said looking at the picture with the apartment "well we can just paint it in some other colours and its not so far away from here and we are going to live closer to Tenka and Yuuyake isn't it great?" Shishou said happy "well what are we waiting for?" Stribe said with a smile. Stribe stepped into the apartment for the first time, the apartment was painted as colourful as the balcony and there was missing doors and its was is miserable condition, Stribe looked around and had a expression that said: I give up... you can't live her. "I think it can be a quit good place for two guys like us" Shishou said with a big smile and laid his hand on Stribes shoulder, Shishou waited to see Stribes reaction and got a bit scared if he had crossed Stribes line but Stribe just looked up at Shishou and smiled and laid his hand on Shishous hand. Stribe and Shishou began to paint the apartment and everything was going fine.. it was like they where in heaven, Stribe had became more open, "Hey Stribe!" Shishou asked and took some painting on the brush, "what?" Stribe said looking at the wall he had painted in a white "could you go and buy some food?" Shishou asked "sure..." Stribe said and ran off. Stribe ran down to the shop and looked a bit at the offers, Stribe felled a hand in his hair, Stribe looked up and saw Tenka smiling to him "oi" Tenka said "what are doing?" he asked, "well I'm out to buy some food" Stribe said while he was enjoying that Tenka was potting his hair. "Well you two can eat at my place" Tenka said with a smile, he was happy that he could have a relaxed relationship with Stribe... Stribe didn't have to play cool or hard. "Hey Shishou! Tenka said we can eat at his place" Stribe screamed when he came into the apartment "really?" Shishou said with a smile and got up from the floor "what do you think?" he said and Stribe looked around in the dark blue room "cool... whose room is this?" Stribe asked curious "well its yours... I know you like black but though that dark blue would be better" Shishou said and laid his hand on Stribes shoulder "its great!" Stribe screamed. "Goodbye" Stribe and Shishou screamed when they walked out of Tenkas apartment "thanks for the dinner! It was delicious" Shishou said and waved goodbye. Shishou walked out of the door as quit as he could but Stribe looked up "where are you going?" he asked "well I have to go to work but you can just sleep" Shishou said and opened the door "see ya" Stribe said and felled asleep "see ya" Shishou said before he closed the door behind him. Shishou walked over and got a cup of coffee "again thanks for letting me and Stribe eating at your place" Shishou said and sad down beside Tenka "its okay know that you and Stribe is working very hard so though I would make you some dinner" Tenka said and putted some more sugar in his coffee, "Shishou... can I talk with you?" Yuuyake asked a bit nervous "sure" Shishou said a bit worried, Yuuyake and Shishou walked into a room "I want to talk with you... its about Stribe.." Yuuyake said a bit sad, "what's with him?" Shishou asked nervous... maybe Stribe had being out for an accident, "Stribe is as you know a demon..." Yuuyake said "yeah of course I know that" Shishou said a bit angry and confused "well... he is not just a demon he is..." Yuuyake said and then Stribe opened the door "he is with out a doubt the worst demon I have ever have heard off" Yuuyake screamed while he was pointing at Stribe that got an angry look in his face, Shishou looked at Stribe and didn't believe what Yuuyake said but... Yuuyake was one of his best friends and he have knew him since he was 5 year old... why would he lie. "Is... it true... are you.. th... at... bad?" Shishou falter " I once said that I only obey my leader... what ever my leader say I'll do" Stribe said, Shishou felled down on his knees and cried. "So you became a true demon?" a man with grey and white hair and a scar on his cheek "sure... I am a demon so.." Stribe said and nodded a bit "you know... I use to admire you... you could tell what you meant from the button of your heart even if people would hate you for it and in there eyes what you where saying was wrong... but now your just there puppet" the man said and looked with a mad look at Stribe "they are my family! You damn fool" Stribe screamed "your family? If they where your family wouldn't they have being her to get you home?" the man said while he was laughing "they..." Stribe said but he couldn't say anything back cause the man was right, Stribe got a sad look and then he ran off. The man looked when Stribe ran out "let me tell you the real story about Stribe" the man said and said down on a chair, Stribe ran into the apartment and laid down on the madras that so far was his bed he looked around in the dark blue room, he closed his eyes and remembered.

Artist comment: well here is chapter two, it must about Stribe and Shishou begning to like eachother and such


	3. Chapter 3

3. welcome to hell

Stribe looked up at the angry demons that where standing on the rough and had surrounding him, Stribe helped a man up, he was bleeding. "Don't touch him!" the man screamed up to the demons "shut up or I will kill you" a man with grey hair and a lot of scars in his face and sharp teeth screamed. "Wait" the younger Stribe screamed "what?" the man said and looked down at Stribe "if I go with you will you then let my dad live" he said shaking of fear "your dad? Oh you mean the human" the man said and licked his teeth clean from blood, "that's my dad " Stribe screamed, the other demons began to growl. "Well well... I have only knew you for five minutes and your already blackmailing me" the man with the grey hair said and suddenly smiled "I think you can become a great demon" he said. Stribe walked over to the pack, he was scared and shaking, the man with the grey hair laid a hand on his should "welcome to hell" he said and smiled. The demons where celebrating that they have got Stribe in their group but Stribe wasn't happy, the man with the grey hair came over to Stribe and Stribe could clearly smell he was drunk "oi sonny... come and celebrate with us" he said and was about to fall "sir... what is your name?.." Stribe asked scared... he was any way going to live with them so maybe it was good idea to become friends with some one "well...Sergei... at your service" he said and tried to bow but he was so drunk that he couldn't "oi come and have a drink me pal!" a demon screamed to Sergei and Sergei staged over to the fire, Stribe walked over to a cliff and looked down in the city where he was coming from "you really look like him" a friendly voice said, Stribe turned around and saw a tall women with blond hair and a lot of earrings "who... who do I look ... like.." Stribe asked "well.. who do you think? your dad" she said with a smile "sorry but I don't remember my biologic father" Stribe answered a bit a shame "well... your dad is known as being the greatest demon ever... and he was Sergei best friend" she said, Stribe looked at the drunk Sergei... he couldn't believe it... his dad and Sergei friends? After a couple of hours with alcohol and dancing around all the demons had fallen asleep... there was a thick smell of alcohol every where. Stribe couldn't stand the smell and began to walk a bit around... he looked at the moon... it was the only light... it was his only light... how could he become a true demon... he didn't even know the his father was a great demon... he couldn't do it, Stribe began to cry... what should he do. "Wakie wakie beauty" a teasing voice said, Stribe looked up and was blended by the sun but it was covered by a couple of people looking at him, "come with us" they said and got Stribe up, they lend Stribe into a tent where Sergei was sitting in a chair. "sit down?" Sergei said and out of no where a chair appeared, Stribe looked at bit on the chair and then sad down "well I better explain to you what it means to be a true demon" Sergei said and looked with a hard look at Stribe "well... a demon is a person that makes sure that there is justice... people go to hell if they haven't behave well and so on... so your going to learn that but... number one rule for being a demon you can't see humans and you have to be scary and behave bad" he said, Stribe wanted to ask a lot of questions but didn't dare. Sergei putted a lot of books and papers on the table "you have to read all these" he said and left, Stribe began to read "oi kid" a voice said, it was the female demon from yesterday "oi" Stribe said with a smile "your not suppose to read them on commando" she whispered "why?" Stribe asked confused, "your a demon your suppose to behave bad and there for your are not suppose to read" she said and then ran away. Stribe walked out of the tent and walked around and Sergei got a light in his eyes when he saw that Stribe haven't read anything and many of the demons pottered him and hugged him, it was a nice felling. In the past few days Stribe had learned how to hunt, fight and ride, Stribe loved to ride and often did it but he wasn't good at behaving bad he would always say sir or madam to people and nearly never swear.. it was driving Sergei insane. "what I am going to do with that boy? I though it would be easy to train him... I mean he is Demons kid" Sergei complained to some of his dear friends "oi Elsa! Where is Stribe?" a men screamed to the female demon "well... I think he has gone out riding Why?" she asked , Stribe soon came riding into the camp and whistling a happy melody, Sergei was choked when he heard Stribe whistling "Kjartan do something" he said to the man that had asked Elsa where Stribe was, Kjartan ran over to Stribe. "Oi" Stribe said with a smile "quit that whistling" he said "why... its such a nice day" Stribe asked a bit confused "well first of all your a demon and demons don't whistle" he said "and where at war... your not suppose to be happy" Kjartan continued "war? With who?" Stribe quickly asked "well... don't worry about that right now... just become a true demon" Kjartan said and walked into the tent where Sergei was. Stribe blinked a bit confused but walked over to Elsa "oi..." Stribe said but then remembered that he didn't knew her name "excuse me but what is your name?" he asked a bit embarrassed "well its Elsa" Elsa answered and began to wash some cloths "why are you washing?" Stribe asked a bit confused... he didn't knew that demons was washing or even caring about being clean "well someone gotta do it" she said with a smile and looked at some demons there already was starting to drink "yeah there is... can I help?" Stribe asked to be polite "well... I think you shouldn't... focus on becoming a true demon" she said and winked. "Stribe!" Sergei screamed and he sounded mad, Stribe walked into the tent "what is it?" he asked, Sergei nodded to the guards that walked out of the tent. "Stribe... I have tried everything and you still won't behave bad... what do you do if someone mess with you?" Sergei asked with a look that already have being giving up "well... I kill him" Stribe said with a smile "that's it? You just kill him? What about his family?" Sergei asked "well..." Stribe said... he didn't knew what to answer "I'll let them live..." Stribe said... he knew it was wrong but what should he answer, Sergei sad down and was chocked and then knocked his head down in the table "I give up! I can't make a demon out of this kid... sorry Demon" Sergei said and began to cry. Stribe got pity for him and laid his hand on his back "don't worry" he said trying to cheer Sergei up "I... promise.." Stribe said, Sergei looked up at Stribe "I promise that I will become the greatest demon ever!" Stribe screamed and smacked his hand down in the table "don't worry! I will slay all that insult me" Stribe said with an evil smile, Sergei smiled "good boy" he said and pottered Stribe. Stribe had changed a lot, he swear and was fighting with everyone that insulted him. A man with black hair and a scar over his left eye that he hardly could open walked over to Stribe "oi!" he said "oi!" Stribe answered "you most be Stribe.. the son of the legendary Demon" he said looking at Stribe "yeah I am" Stribe answered very proud, the man nodded and walked away. When all the demons had fallen asleep after the many hours of drinking, Stribe ran down to the human village not very far away. He knocked on a door and the man that Stribe had helped up when the demons have surrounded him "oi dad" Stribe said and smiled and the man smiled back, the man made some tea and they where sitting and drinking tea and talking in some hours and then Stribe ran back to the camp, that happened nearly every day. A day where Stribe was running home to the camp a shadow grabbed his arm "oi Diablo" the voice said and the moons light reviled who it was. It was the man that had asked if he was the son of Demon "o..i" Stribe said nervous "oi... what are a little boy like you doing her at such an hour" he said and bended his head down to Stribe "we would be terribly sad if our guarantee for wining this war would hurt him self" he said "well where have you been?" he asked "well... I was... just" Stribe said, "your sweating" the man said and licked away some sweat away from Stribes head with his tongue "thanks" Stribe said, and walked home with the man. Stribe didn't sleep very much that night... he was afraid... how would Sergei take it? And what about the rest of the pack, Stribe finally felled asleep. Stribe was waked by the noise of people packing, "what is going on?" he ask a bit sleepy but no one answered him but just looked very mad at him, Elsa walked over to him "well we are moving a bit far in to the forest" she said "why?" Stribe asked a bit chocked "well... people won't have you know this but we are moving so you can't run down to your dad" she said a bit sad "damn it" Stribe said, Elsa got happy when she heard Stribe swearing. "Talk with Shiroi... he will help you!" Elsa said and leafed "Shiroi.." Stribe repeated, Stribe walked over to Kjartan that looked a bit disappointed at Stribe "oi..." he said and didn't sound happy as he used to "oi... do you know where I can find a guy named Shiroi?" Stribe asked a bit sad... he didn't like that nearly every one was mad at him... he just hoped that he didn't bumped into Sergei. "Well just go over there" Kjartan said and pointed at a tent "thanks... and sorry about letting you down" he said and walked away. "Hello.." Stribe said as he stood out side the tent "come in my friend" a friendly voice said.. Stribe was a little unsure but when he heard the friendly voice he walked into the tent. A man with white hair and blue eyes said in a chair.. the tent looked like Sergei's inside. "Hello sir..." Stribe said "hello... what do you want?" the man asked "is you Shiroi?" Stribe asked "yeah... who are you?" Shiroi said in a calm tone "my name is Stribe Diablo Lupus... Elsa said I should talk with you cause I'm in trouble" Stribe said "yeah I heard... maybe I can talk with Sergei... but you have to come with me!" Shiroi said with a hard look "okay..." Stribe said very nervous he didn't wanted to met Sergei... he was probably mad. Stribe walked into the tent with Shiroi "oi" Shiroi said "oi..." Sergei answered and hadn't notice Stribe, Sergei looked up from some map he was looking at probably to find a good place to settle down "Stribe! What the fuck is your problem? Running around with humans... for the devils seek" Sergei said mad "well... I..." Stribe faltered "no excuses... I'm tired of it!" Sergei madly growled at Stribe that was hiding behind Shiroi "easy now... he is only a kid... be patience ... he comes from humans and then suddenly have to live as a demon and know all the rules.. like every other kid he miss's his father..." Shiroi said a bit mad at Sergei. Sergei looked at Stribe and began to relies that Stribe was scared and even if he was Demon son he still was a kid "well what do you think we should do?" Sergei said "well... Stribe could you go out side... run a little around in the forest" Shiroi said, Stribe wanted to say something but the friendly eyes made him do it as he was told. Stribe ran towards the forest but he got stopped by the man that Stribe had met when he got discovered "where are you going?" he asked "well just out in the forest" Stribe said with a stubborn voice "I don't think" the man said and grabbed Stribes arm and hold onto him "let go of me" Stribe screamed, Stribe kicked the man in the stomach to let make him go "damn little brat!" the man yelled and slapped Stribe in the face. Stribe got scared and chocked over he got hit, "what the fuck is going on here?" Kjartan said and when he saw Stribe he clearly got mad "Kokuzoku what the fuck is going on here? And you better give me a good explanation!" Kjartan madly yelled "well... he didn't showed me respect... and I'm just teaching him that you should give your superior respect" Kokuzoku said in a calm tone "that didn't mean that you have to hit him! Release him... that's an order" Kjartan growled and Kokuzuko released Stribe that ran over to Kjartan. Kjartan and Kokuzoku walked towards Sergei's tent. You could clearly hear Sergei yelling at Kokuzoku "maybe he is Demons boy and maybe he is a bit slow to learn being a demon but don't you dare to lay a hand on him!" Sergei yelled and you could also hear Kjartan proposed that they should punish him or maybe even kill him, but Sergei refused to kill Kokuzoku. In the cool weather of the evening the group began to run deeper into the forest, Stribe was surprised over that even if many of them was carrying much they could still fun faster than Stribe that nearly didn't carried anything. Finally they came to a glade where they settle down, Sergei forgave Stribe for seeing humans but Stribe training was must rougher than before, it was clear that Sergei was hushing on him to become a demon. Stribe was nearly friend with everyone but Kokuzoku was still after him, not allowing him to go any where, Stribe looked at the moon and was thinking of his dad "come my friend" a voice said and Stribe turned around to see how it was and saw Shiroi "come? To what?" Stribe asked confused "you want to see your dad right?" Shiroi said "yeah.." Stribe was and felled how much he missed him... it was a long time he had met him. Stribe and Shiroi sneaked down in the village, Stribe knocked on the door but no on answered, Stribe got a bit scared. The two demons walked around the house and looked in at the windows, Stribe saw his dad lay in his bed and he was... sick. A tear come out of Stribes eye, the man got a fit of coughing, the man tried to say something Shiroi couldn't hear it... but Stribe could "goodbye Stribe... follow your dreams my brave boy". The man closed his eyes for the last time, Shiroi laid a hand on Stribes shoulder "I didn't wished you should see that... but remember one day you will be together again" Shiroi said, Stribe didn't answer, the two began to walk home. Everyone got surprised that they have wondered why the two have being away nearly one day "where have you guys been" Kjartan asked and took some more beer, "Kjartan can I talk with you alone?" Shiroi asked, Elsa could see that Stribe was sad and followed him over to his tent and laid him in his bed "don't worry my loved one... its okay" she said and pottered Stribe "I just wanna die... I just wanna fucking die" Stribe whispered, "don't say such a thing" Elsa said and laid a coat of animal fur over Stribe. Stribe began to sleep... he dreamed he was with his dad... that he could see his face again, the days where moving slow, Stribe was nearly always laying in his bed, he only came out to eat. Sergei walked into the tent "oi" Sergei said a bit sad, Stribe didn't wanted to answer... if Sergei haven't forced him to go away his dad maybe still would be with him "go away..." Stribe said and pulled the coat of animal fur over his head. "Listen Stribe... you haven't notice the most important thing in this pack" Sergei said and pottered Stribe "what is it" Stribe said and you could clearly hear he was crying "that we are a family... I don't know if it any comfort but... I would do want ever I can for you in the place of your human dad and your real dad" Sergei said "what do you mean" Stribe asked "I will take both of your fathers place... if you will let me" Sergei answered "will you let me do that?" Sergei asked "yeah... dad" Stribe said and hugged Sergei. In the past few days Stribe had learned to miss behave, swear and what else suited a good demon. "How are my little demon doing today?" Elsa asked when she saw Stribe "your little demon is doing great and how about you?" Stribe said with a smile "I'm also fine... I'm so glad you have is happy again" Elsa said a bit relieved "well gotta run have to meet Sergei.. he have promised me that we are going to tease the troll again" Stribe said laughing with the though of teasing the troll again "well then you better hurry" Elsa said with a smile and then Stribe ran off. A few minutes after Stribe and Sergei came running into the camp and was laughing "that was fun dad!" Stribe said happy "yeah it was sonny" Sergei answered and sad down, "are we always going to stay here?" Stribe asked "maybe we are going to travel sometimes but this will always be our home" Sergei said and winked. A few day after Sergei got the order to travel to the Konoha village, Stribe was a bit sad that he was going to say goodbye to his home but Sergei promised that they would come back. The travel lasted many days but Stribes curiosity was driving him further to see what there was around then next corner, finally they reached Konoha village, they was resting in front of the ninja school where the hokage was. "See ya in some hours" Sergei said with a smile and walked inside the building, Stribe sad out side and looked at the blue sky and closed his eyes and enjoyed it. "What are you doing?" a voice said, Stribe opened his eyes to see who it was and sadly enough it was Kokuzuko "what do you think I'm doing your idiot" Stribe growled "shut up your damn brat" Kokuzuko growled back, "Stribe come here" Kjartan said and Stribe walked over to Kjartan "well well... lucky mommy turned up" Kokuzuko teased Kjartan. "This mommy will rip out your tongue if you don't shut the fuck up" Kjartan said, Kokuzuko looked with a mean look at Stribe and Kjartan and then walked away, "thanks" Stribe said and was glad that Kokuzuko had leafed "your welcome... if he ever bother you than just tell me" Kjartan said and pottered Stribes hair a bit and then walked in side the building like Sergei. The group was in Konoha for many day, everything was very peacefully but in the past few days Kokuzuko had began to hate Stribe even more and was meaner and meaner to him, kicking him, swearing at him, teasing him and trip sby up. Stribe walked over to Elsa, he could hardly walk, blood was flooding from his leg "what happen my friend?" Elsa asked "well... Kokuzuko trip sby up... and I then I felled down on a rock" Stribe said.. he was tired of Kokuzuko always being after him. "That's it!" Kjartan screamed and walked over to Sergei there were sitting with Stribe "you gotta do something... he is the worst demon" Kjartan screamed "well... don't worry I will take care of him" Sergei said and pottered Stribe "please there is no need.." Stribe said but Kjartan interrupted "he has being messing with you... your suppose to kill him!" he said. "Stribe can't you be a little over with Elsa" Sergei said and Stribe did as he was told. Sergei and Kjartan leaved the camp but came back after some hours, "Stribe... this is you finally test... if you succeed then your a true demon" Sergei said and walked over to Stribe with a cup that you couldn't see what there was in it. Sergei sad the cup on the ground "drink it" he said with a stubborn and hard voice, Stribe looked down in the cup it was filled with something red "what is it..." he asked a bit curious "nothing special..." Sergei answered and sad down on a bench not far away. "Well it gotta be something.." Stribe asked, then he though of something "where is Kokuzuko?..." Stribe asked nervous "you don't need to wonder about him any more" Sergei said with a hard look... he was so different "yeah... I don't think you will have any problem with him anymore" Kjartan said and smiled. Stribe looked down in the cup "do... you really want me to drink his blood?" Stribe asked with fear in his voice, Sergei got surprised that Stribe could figure out what it was "Stribe... if you where wounded and the only survivor of a war... all you mates are dead.. would you then stave to dead or eat your mates?" Sergei asked "I would stave to dead!" Stribe screamed. Sergei got surprised when he heard the answer "Stribe the life as an warrior isn't as honour full as you think.." Sergei said with a calm voice.. he though that Stribe maybe would understand if he talked with a relaxed voice, "I don't give a damn! I won't fucking eat my friends" Stribe screamed. Stribe looked down at the cup of blood, Stribe kicked it away "I won't fucking drink it!" he screamed. Everyone was chocked and surprised over seeing Stribe kicking the blood away, Sergei got furious "what the fuck are you doing!" he screamed but Stribe didn't answer and walked away. A tear hit the madras "dad... Kjartan... Shiroi... Elsa" he whispered.. he could hardly speak.. his heart was hurting. 


End file.
